


Small Fight

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Hooo boy... Willow lost control of her temper again. That earned her a... talk... with Wendy





	Small Fight

“Hast thou berries?”

“Oh for fuck sake!”

Wendy quickly stood between Willow and the old pig and grabbed Willow to stop her from attacking the poor guy. They’ve been outside for only ten minutes and already eleven pigs asked them about different things. Berries, clippings, idols, gems and etc. Wendy tried to ignore this but she would lie if she said it didn’t affect her. Willow on the other hand…

“Get that fucking Halberd out of my face, you idiotic moron!” Now Abigail was forced to help her sister in order to stop Willow from going all berserk on these poor pigs.   
The pig guard looked extremely terrified. No wonder, Willow was surrounded by blazing fire. Doing his best, he tried to push her back with his weapon.

“Willow, I beg of you, calm the fuck down!’ Wendy cried as Willow tried to break her hold “Do you really want us get thrown into the wilderness?!” 

Abigail nodded.

“To thee I beg, calm her down!” The guard almost pissed his oversized pants.

“I am calm, you moron!”

More and more pigs were gathering to watch the scene. “Fire lady” help by two girls, old pig hiding behind a seriously scared guard… free comedy.

With a loud grunt, both Wendy and Abigail, managed to drag Willow far beyond city limits. Burning away the cobblestone on the road. And a grass near it…  
Throwing her to the ground Wendy gave her lover a stern look. Abigail paled.

“Why? Just why?!” Wendy raised her voice. Jabbing her finger in Willow’s chest “Every. Single. Time!” Each word was preceded by a strong jab to her chest “Seriously, Willow! Get a fucking hold of yourself! I didn’t work so hard to get money for that home, only for you to get us expelled from the town!”

Abigail hid behind a large boulder. Her sister was always calm and collected. Not emotional. Ok, maybe not that much. So when she was all worked up, she knew Wendy would be unpredictable. God save the one who happen to be “on the fire line”. She clearly remembers when Wendy was angered by cave bats, long ago. Poor beasts. She was tossing them around. Hitting walls with them. Even managed to tear a soul out of one of them! She peeked from the boulder.

“Oh ho ho! Looks who’s talking!” Willow barked back. Although Abi could see fear in her eyes. 

“Silence!” Wendy screamed. She had the proverbial knives in her eyes.

Willow squealed. 

“I swear to whatever divine being is listening! If you do that again then I swear…” she grabbed a big log and pointed it at already pale Willow “I WILL make you eat it whole!” She dropped the log near Willow’s head “You are sleeping in that old shack tonight!” She marched off.

The old shack, as they came to call another Slanty. The original one.   
It was far beyond repairs so they used it as a storage. They put there all their refined items, weapons, armors, furs and etc. There was barely a place for movement.

“This must be a fucking joke…” Willow scratched the base of her nose. 

 

 

“God. Fuckin’. Damn. It!” Willow grunted, puncturing every word with a shuffle of her body. She was beyond uncomfortable. No, scratch that. She was FUCKING uncomfortable! Wooden crates were digging into her back and she could swear, right into through her muscles, to the very bones.  
All of that just because of one damn pig! ONE! PIG! 

“Snobbish, fucking pink snouts, pigs!” She screamed, her powers getting out of control “Fuuuuuck!” She cursed when the flames scorched the ceiling.  
She quickly stood up. Reaching up, she opened her palm to suck the flames back to her body. Little trick she learned long ago. Why? Heck if she knew.   
She just did.

Busy with her task she didn’t notice when a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her outside. The warm air and a starry sky greeted her. Before she could react, she was pulled to the ground and something soft nestled in the crook of her neck.

“Say something and I will push you back there” Wendy whispered quietly, cuddling closer to Willow.

The fire-starter was baffled. Looking around she spot Abby sitting on a nearby tree.  
“Thank you” she mouthed to the ghost who just smiled in return. 

Willow put her arm around Wendy and kissed the top of her head.

“Can I at least say that I love you?”

Wendy pretended to ponder this “Fiiine” she closed her eyes but a small smile was playing on her lips “I love you too”


End file.
